An “internet appliance” may be configured as a relatively inexpensive, relatively low-powered processor which is capable of connection to a network of computers, the largest of which is commonly known as the “internet” (but such networks may be independent networks or may be part of a private network commonly known as an “intranet”). An internet appliance is typically designed to provide access to services available using the internet, including electronic mail and access to the world wide web. An internet appliance provides such access using client software which interfaces to server software on another, relatively more powerful, processor which has a more direct connection to the internet.
One problem which has arisen in the art is that resource limitations of the internet appliance limit the capability of the internet appliance to provide features in the client software. For a first example, communication link or memory limitations of the internet appliance can limit the ability of the internet appliance to provide quality graphics display. For a second example, memory or processor limitations of the internet appliance can cause the internet appliance to be unable to run applets using Java (or using other applet languages such as ActiveX), or to be unable to provide editing features for graphics or other web page features.